Finding Solace
by Row93
Summary: one shot. Erestor and Glorfindel are overthinking the future of Imladris when the find unexpected solace in the form of two little elflings. No slash.


**Just a little story I came up with after being inspired by some beautiful artwork on DeviantArt** **called: For a Time: Meadhros and Elros**

* * *

In the darkness of night the silhouette of a lone figure could be made out standing on a balcony. A balcony that looked out over the waterfalls and gardens of Imladris. The lone figure was leaning on the railing and did not seem to notice that he was joined by another tall figure.

"It looks so peaceful, does it not?" Glorfindel said, causing the other elf to look up in surprise.

"Glorfindel, I did not hear you approaching."

"I noticed, Erestor. What has you in such a dark mood that you did not even notice me?"

Erestor stayed silent and his eyes once again wandered over the beauty of the valley. Glorfindel took his place at the side of the younger elf and his eyes followed Erestor's gaze.

At last Erestor broke the silence.

"Do you think it will stay this way?"

"What are you speaking of, _mellon nîn_?

Erestor gestured towards the view,

"All this?"

He faced Glorfindel, and a sad look crossed his face,

"I fear times are changing. I fear that evil might return soon and that we will be drawn into war once again."

Glorfindel sighed,

"Indeed evil has been drawing near to our borders again, but for now we can take solace in the fact that Elrond still bears Vilya and that we are protected." he said.

"Hush! Do not speak of those things, for it is not mend for all ears to hear."

Erestor was interrupted by a small voice coming from the room.

"Glorfdel?"

Little feet padded closer until the small form stepped into the light of the lanterns illuminating the balcony. It was Elladan. The toddler was barefoot and dragged his blanket after him. His dark hair was tousled and with his free hand he rubbed sleepily in his eyes.

Glorfindel turned and lifted the elfling in his arms and wrapped the blanket around him.

"What is it, _tithen pen_?" he asked gently brushing some hair out of the child's face.

"When do Ada and Nana come home?" Elladan stared at his face with huge grey eyes verging on the edge of tears.

"Soon, little one, very soon." Glorfindel assured him, "Do you want to stay with Erestor and I for a while?"

Elladan nodded and wrapped his arms tightly across the warrior's neck. Glorfindel took his place at Erestor's side again and soon Elladan's eyelids grew heavy. It wasn't long before his breath evened and he slit away in a peaceful sleep. Glorfindel gently stroked his hair.

"So small..." he murmured softly.

"And yet so exhaustingly at times." Erestor remarked with a smile.

Glorfindel returned the smile, "I wonder what they will be like twenty years from now?"

"I already pity Elrond." Both elves laughed softly, but a soft sound dragged their attention once again to the room behind them.

A soft sniffing could be heard and it didn't take long before another young elfling appeared in the lantern light in search of his twin brother.

"Restor?" the child sniffed and he tried to wipe his tears away.

This time Erestor turned and took Elrohir in his arms. He wiped away the child's tears with his hand and huddled him close to him.

"What is wrong, Elrohir?"

Elrohir laid his small head against Erestor's chest and sighed deeply.

"I woke up and Dan was not there and Ada and Nana are still gone and my foots are cold." he sniffed miserably.

Erestor turned towards Glorfindel, who still carried a sleeping Elladan.

"Your brother is right here, see? And your Ada and Nana will be home very soon." Erestor soothed the elfling. Then he touched the child's bare feet. They really were freezing.

"How did your feet get so cold, _tithen pen_?"

"You forgots about my socks." Elrohir said sleepily.

Glorfindel gave Erestor an amusing smile.

"I will get them for you when you return to bed." Erestor assured Elrohir, but the toddler was already sleeping again with his head on his shoulder.

For a while the two adult elves just stood there with the young ones safely in their arms.

"They will grow up to be fine warrior's someday..." Glorfindel said softly as his face turned sad.

"I wish they would not have to, but I'm afraid you are right, _mellon nîn_." Erestor answered, "But for now let us just enjoy their innocence and youth, and not dwell too much on what is still to come."

"You are right, Erestor." Glorfindel said, "Let us just take these little ones to their beds again, and then search our own beds, for it is already late and I fear that tomorrow we will be woken early again by two little elflings full of energy."

Erestor laughed and together they made their way down the halls of Imladris in search of two pairs of socks for a pair of young elflings.

* * *

_Tithen pen _- Little one

_Mellon nin - _My friend


End file.
